


Baby-Doll's Snack

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Baby-Doll tried to reach the chocolate cake slice on a counter.





	Baby-Doll's Snack

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Frowning, Baby-Doll tried to reach the chocolate cake slice on a counter. Although she was able to use her short height and young features to disguise herself as an infant, there were times when she hated being short. Such as the inability to obtain snacks. Baby-Doll glanced at a chair near a table. She smiled and approached the chair before she slid it to the counter. She stood on the chair and heard footsteps.

Lyle Bolton appeared and scowled at Baby-Doll. ''I thought you watched television in the rec room with the other Arkham Asylum scum.'' 

Baby-Doll blinked repeatedly prior to a new smile. Her hands were behind her back. She shook her head very slowly. ''I didn't mean to.''

Lyle continued to scowl as he approached Baby-Doll. He took the cake slice and devoured it. He viewed Baby-Doll's wide eyes. A new smile appeared. ''I didn't mean to,'' Lyle said to Baby-Doll. He saw tears in her eyes. 

The next day, every chair was removed. 

''I didn't mean to,'' a happy Lyle said again near Baby-Doll.

 

THE END


End file.
